


Thick With Promise

by phantomdoodler



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dubious Consent, Human Sacrifice, Light Bondage, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Tentacle God, Other, Ritual Sex, Shapeshifting, Tentacles, Unspecified Ages, Xenophilia, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdoodler/pseuds/phantomdoodler
Summary: Iwaizumi volunteers himself as sacrifice to his town's god.  True to many world mythologies, gods are some hella kinky bastards.





	Thick With Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenodickery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenodickery/gifts).



> TIME: After sunset  
> PLACE: At the ritual site
> 
> Oikawa as the deity/shapeshifter/whatever please. Dealer's choice what kind of creature he is but dragons, tentacles, other xeno elements encouraged.

When Iwaizumi volunteered himself to be a human sacrifice, he was imagining facing down something with lots of fangs or claws, maybe some brimstone singed fur or scales. What he got was a tall svelte man with an angelic face and a devilish smile.

“Well,” the creature said, eying up his naked form, pinioned at the wrists to the ceremonial totem. “They're certainly making virgins more built these days, aren't they?

Iwaizumi scoffed, something in the god's smirk inspiring irritation in him. “Who said anything about virgin?”

The god quirked an eyebrow. Dragging a single fingernail up his torso and leaning in close, he whispered, “Are you sure about that?”

Iwaizumi bit his lip as he repressed the tingle running up his spine. “I'm not all that green.”

“Oh, we'll see about that- what was your name again?”

“...Iwaizumi.”

“Well we'll just see about that, Iwa-chan,” the god drawled, voice thick with promise.

Iwaizumi steeled himself as pale hands dragged over his chest. He'd always had a bit of a stubborn streak, but something about this guy in particular made him not want to give him the pleasure of seeing him squirm. Even if the future of the town was at stake or whatever. Groping his chest, he could deal with. Feeling up his thighs? No problem. Dripping slime on his toes....well that was a little unexpected.

Looking down, he found that where legs stood before, countless dark tentacles now writhed around him, cool slimy tendrils creeping over his feet. His shackles rattled above him as he tried to jump away with little success.

The god grabbed him by the chin, forcing him to look away from the nightmare unfolding beneath him. “What's wrong? Never had it quite like this, have you?”

“That's....one way to put it,” Iwaizumi choked out, intent on keeping some semblance of composure.

“Don't worry,” the god whispered, voice saccharine and low, “I take good care of my offerings.”

Iwaizumi shuddered as a tentacle reached his ass, chill slick coiled around his leg. Distracted, he almost didn't notice the one creeping up his back and over his shoulder. Turning his head away from it merely brought him face to feeler with yet another, this one all to eager to press against his mouth. “Think I'm gonna make this easy for you?” he gritted out, determined not to unclench his teeth.

The god, now less and less human but always with the same unperturbed smile, chuckled. “Easy? No. That would ruin the fun.”

With that, the tentacle at Iwaizumi's mouth finally pried its way inside, probing around his cheeks and tongue before wedging itself as deep as it could. The taste of salt and seaweed filled his mouth. He felt the chill of slime dripping down his throat and gagged.

“There, there,” the god said, patting his face. “Is that too much for you?”

Iwaizumi braced himself against his shackles. Furrowing his brow and steadying his jaw, he looked the god in the eye. As if being gagged with a tentacle was going to make him back down from a challenge.

“Hmph,” the god scoffed, amused. “You're lucky I like the defiant type.”

Iwaizumi's focus was shattered as a large tentacle determinedly squirmed between his legs, wrapping around his thigh and nearly stringing him up in the air. Another smaller one wormed out from somewhere behind him and nudged at his balls. He hissed through his nose as the cool wet feeler wrapped around his dick. The god's human hands, meanwhile, caressed his chest almost gently.

“Are you ready, Iwa-chan?” it breathed in his ear. Despite the warning, he couldn't suppress the shudder that ran up his spine as yet another tentacle slipped between his cheeks and teased at his asshole. Poking, prodding, slime coated his ass and dripped down his leg. He grimaced as his dick twitched in response.

“Oho,” the god chided, “you're quite ready indeed.”

Iwaizumi inhaled sharply as the tentacle at his ass shoved its way inside. The cold squirming tip stretched him as it crawled deeper, barely giving him a moment to breathe. He could hear it squelch as it worked him open and rubbed at his prostate. For a moment he was almost glad for the tentacle in his mouth, if only because it muffled his groan. Before he could attempt to steady himself, the tendril on his dick constricted, dragging his foreskin back and forth over his glans. His hips twitched, which only seemed to coax the larger tentacle deeper into his ass.

He burned from the inside out, taut stretch and desire comingling in a growing flush across his body. The chill of the feelers that held him felt almost soothing against the heat of his skin. Though he felt full to the brim, the persistent creep of the tentacle inside him pushed ever onward. He spluttered against the one in his mouth, only to have it withdraw. Gasping for air, he panted short and hard as his dick was pumped faster.

The god dragged its mostly human teeth across his neck. Taking his face in his hands, it looked him in the eyes, pupils ablaze with fury and lust. It kissed him roughly, growling into his mouth as the penetrating tentacle suddenly pushed even deeper. Iwaizumi screamed wordlessly against the clammy lips as his orgasm was unceremoniously wrenched from him.

The tentacles, however, only grew more frenzied as they tightened around his entire body. Being able to do nothing to jerk away from the growing friction on his over-sensitive dick, he cried out profanities as his ass was stretched further, tendril swelling inside him. Human nails dug impossibly deep into his cheeks as the god shuddered, cursing in an otherworldly tongue. Iwaizumi felt a pool of cold grow inside him, grow some more, continue to expand within him, stretching his insides and spurting out of his ass. Just as he felt there couldn't possibly be any more, all the tentacles slowed to a halt. The ones holding him up began to limpen, leaving him hanging from the shackles that bound his wrists. Slowly, almost hesitantly, the large one withdrew from his ass, leaving a thick trail of slime as it slid down his leg.

As he caught his breath, Iwaizumi felt his consciousness fading. Too exhausted to open his eyes as he felt his shackles loosening, he slumped to the ground without a second thought.

\---

Iwaizumi awoke with a shiver. The first thing he saw was the dark sky above him, now sprinkled with the first traces of dawn. Around him, he felt the stickiness of drying slime, but found not a single tentacle. Looking to one side and then the other, he saw that the god had returned to its human form and was now laying next to him, staring at him silently.

Clearing his throat, Iwaizumi spoke first. “I thought the whole point of making sacrifices was, uh, killing them.”

The god smirked. “Only the ones not worth keeping around, _Iwa-chan_.”


End file.
